theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Alone
My 5th Episode Idea, picture coming soon. Hope you enjoy it! (The Story begins, as always, in an evening at The Loud House, Lincoln was reading comics) Lincoln - to the audience Well, another evening at the Loud House, oh boy, am I excited! his room and takes a big breath Lincoln - I'm so ready to g-- soccer ball hits his face Lynn - OH NO! Linc, are you okay? Lincoln - Yes, don't worry, I'm in a good mood this evening. Lynn - Good, sorry again. sees and approaches Lincoln Luna - Hey bro, wanna Rock 'n' Roll? Lincoln - I loved to, but I have my own plans today. Luna - Really? What plans? comes by Lori - Yeah what plans? Lincoln - I'm gonna hang out with Ronnie Anne! Sisters - excited With Ronnie Anne? Lincoln - Please girls, don't do a makeover with me, I'm fine as I am. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna meet Miss Santiago. goes downstairs and leaves the house Luna - I wonder what he will do. Lola - Me too... hearing that Lincoln left, approached her sisters Leni - Wait, did Lincoln just left? Sisters - Yes. Leni - Oh, I just wanted to say bye. Lori - Okay then, let's get back to our annoying activities, shall we? [Even without Lincoln, the House is still Loud... this pun is getting old really fast] Lola - LANA! GIVE ME BACK MY SPARKLY DRESS! Lana - NO! I want to do something special with it! Luna - to music Oh yeah radio, you just got the right song at the right time! the sofa, Lori is texting Bobby Lori - Luan, do you know some couple puns? Maybe related to food? Luan - Hm... How about "Olive you!"? Lori - Hahaha! That's kinda funny, I'll write that to him. the time, the noise gets more annoying for Lori Lori - annoyed Hey, pipe down girls, I'm trying to concentrate in writing... Lucy - You're not the only one. jumps out of fear, when she did that, she let her phone go and suddenly, everything is in slow-motion Lori - NOOOOOOOO! catches her phone before it landed on the ground Lori - Phew... That was close... Lynn - Ball! swings her golf club and smashes the ball straight to Lori's phone causing it to break Lori - NOOOOOOOO! Sisters - gasp Oh no! Lori - You little MONSTERS! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CAN GIVE THE OLDEST SISTER A BREAK? I'M SO DISAPPOINTED! Lola - Chill out Lori, it happens! Lori - WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, 17 YEARS I NEEDED TO TOLERATE THIS, NOT EVEN ONCE YOU COULD BE SILENT. I JUST WISHED I WAS AN ONLY CHILD HERE! Sisters - gasp What... Lori - LEAVE ME ALONE! rushes to her room, when she did that, Lincoln entered the house Lincoln - What an evening, I will not forget that easily, hey guys, what's up? Lynn - sobbing Lori wished she was an only child... Lincoln - What why? sisters explained everything to Lincoln Lincoln - This is very harsh... Luna - And it just because we broke her phone... Lincoln - Well, she kinda overreacted... a light bulb appears above him I got an idea! But I hope it won't be jerkish, we need Mom and Dad. Luan - They come in about fifteen minutes. What's your plan anyway? Lincoln - You'll see... the next morning Lori - grumpy Good morning Leni... Leni? notices that Leni's bed is missing Lori - Wait... Where's Leni's bed? Wait... Where's Leni's clothes and most importantly, WHERE IS LENI?! the room Lori - Guys! Leni is miss-- Wait, why is it so quite? starts to check the other siblings room and notices that every room is now completely different Lori - Where's everbody?! rushes to the dining room, where she notices Mom and Dad Rita and Lynn Sr. - Good morning sweetie! Lori - Mom! Dad! Everyone is missing! Lynn Sr. - Who is missing? Lori - Uhm... My siblings? Rita - What siblings? Your our only child. Lori - WHAT?! Lynn Sr. - Look Lori, why don't you go out and get some air? Lori - Okay... goes out to get some air Lori - What's happening? Why is no one here? Wait... I know what's happening, I'm dreaming! Maybe... I'm pretty sure that this will end sometime, right now, I'm going to Bobby's House, so I can ask him about my siblings and only then, I'm 100% sure that I'm dreaming. the Santiago's House, Lori knocks at the door and Bobby opens it Bobby - Hey babe! What are you doing here at the morning? Lori - Hi Boo-Boo Bear! Look, do you know some guy called Lincoln? Bobby - Abraham Lincoln? Lori - No, you know my brother. Bobby - Your brother? You don't have a brother. Lori - Just was testing you laugh Anyway... Can I come in? Bobby - Of course! sit on the sofa, when Ronnie Anne comes by Lori - Hi Ronnie Anne! Ronnie Anne - Hi, how's it going? Lori - Me? Marvelous! Uhm... I have a question to you. Ronnie Anne - Say it. Lori - Well... Did you hang out with someone yesterday? Ronnie Anne - Yesterday... Oh, yes I have. Lori - WITH WHOM? Ronnie Anne - With Clyde, why? Lori - Of course! Clyde! Uhm... I need to go, bye Ronnie, bye Boo-Boo Bear! Ronnie Anne and Bobby - Uhm... bye? rushes to the McBride's House as fast as she can Lori - at the door Come on... Clyde - the door L-L-L-L-Lori? a nosebleed and passes out Lori - Oh right... Wait! I got it! rushes home, puts on Mexican clothes to disguise her, after that she runs to the McBride's House Lori - Okay, one more time throat and uses a Mexican accent Hola amigo, what's up? Clyde - up What, who are you? Lori - I'm Lo... Renzo! Yes, Lorenzo! Clyde - Well, hi Lorenzo, what brings you here at the McBride's? Lori - Uhm... I would like to ask, who is your best friend? Clyde - My best friend? Oh, that's easy, it's Rusty! Lori - Rusty Spokes? Clyde - Yup, that's him, why do you ask? Lori - Well, I was just wondering, well... see you later amigo! Clyde - Adios! walks with a sad face to home the Loud House Lori - I'm so bored... This can't be a dream! I only have one thing left to do... I need to slap my face to be sure if I'm dreaming! slaps her face and it results to a slapped cheek, obviously Lori - Ouch, that hurts, wait, if it hurts, that means that my wish came true, I AM A ONLY CHILD! crying OH WHY!!! Now that I have have no siblings, with who can I chat? Who can make the House rock? Who's gonna tell the funny jokes? Who's gonna make the House wild? Who's gonna make the House spooky? Who's gonna make the House muddy? Who's gonna make the House sparkly? Who's going to explode the House? Who's going to make this House cute? And who's is going to make this House special? Why... OH WHY DID THIS HAPPEN? This isn't the Loud House anymore, it's the Lonely House! the door knocks Lori - sniff Who's there? opens the door Siblings - Hello Miss Lonely. Lori - OH MY GOSH, GUYS, YOU'RE STILL HERE! hugs the siblings Lynn - Can't breathe! Lana - Me neither! Lori - Sorry, what have you done?! I thought I lost you forever! Lincoln - Well Lori, your wish was being the only child? And we granted that wish, how was it? Lori - Well, I felt lonely, it was no fun without you, I'm sorry what I said, I regret it. And just because of a phone, what was I thinking? Luna - You need another hug, don't you? Lori - Yes please. siblings hug once again Lori - Well, I learned something, you should be careful for what you wish for, and be happy with what you already got. Lincoln - You're right, come on, let's have fun playing a board game! Sisters - Yeah! Lori - It's great to be with you guys! Siblings - It's great to be with you too! THE END Trivia * This is the first Episode Idea from me that's focused on Lori. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions